Doujutsu
by yukikawabi
Summary: There was once said to be the heiress to the power to the 3 most powerful doujutsu. The byakugan, the sharingan and the rinnegan.Unfortunatly the heiress dissapeared...to only to be found in konoha! Warning: OC centric
1. Prolouge

**Hey peoples! I've been writing this story for my sister and she told me to post it online cause she said it was good...though I doubt so =.=. Anyways plz review the nxt chappy 3**

**Note: I don't own naruto and it's chracters.**

_Where am I? It's cold, very cold.I see black ash everywhere. I stand up.I see the sprawled bodies of people whom I knew and I don't as I frantically searched through the massive pile of bodies.I see a pendent near the surface of the pile of bodies.I stopped and stared at it, pendent ….it can't be can it? I dug deeper and pulled the bodies surrounding the pendent encrusted in smudges of blood.I pulled the body out and stared long and hard at it..._


	2. War's begining

**Haiz! Plz review! Cookies for those who do =3**

**Note: I don't own Naruto and it's characters but, I do own Riannon,Ai,Yuki,Hano,Annga, Chouko,Lucien,Hikaru,Hisana,Shidou and Takashi.**

_Flashback_

_Where am I? It's cold,very cold. I see black ash everywhere. I stand up. I saw the sprawled bodies of people I don't reconisge and I do as I frantically searched through the huge pile pile of bodies. I see a pendent appear near the surface. I stopped and stared at the pendent. That pendent...It can't be...can it! I dug deeper and pulled the bodies surrounding the pendent encrusted in blood. I pulled the body out and stared. My mouth began to feel salty. The air around me began to become colder. I shivered. "You cannot win. You will perish along with the rest of them." I turned around,horrified.. _

"_This is what you say after killing the entire clan?"_

"_How foolish,sister. I'm not done,not yet that is."_

"_What do you mean?I..."_

"_Burn in hell! Riannon!._

_Flames burst around me,started to...Ring!_

Riannon's eyes snapped open. Thank god, it was just a dream. She sat up and pushed the sheets away and turned off her alarm clock. Her eyes averted toward the open window. Riannon stood up and walked towards the window. The warm golden rays of sunshine gently brushed her skin with great warmth. She looked downwards on the streets of Konoha.

"Oi! Riannon! Hurry up already!We've got an Ouch!What was that for Yuki?"

"For telling the whole world we have a mission,Ai Baka!"

Riannon smiled. Her team was exactly the way it was when we first formed up. It was just the way she liked it. " I'll be right down!" Riannon shouted and got changed.

**TimechangecauseimmalazyX3**

"Dattebayo!

". Naruto could you just calm down already? The mission is over."Yuki tried talking to Naruto but it wasn't working."This is so awesome! I can use the kuubyi's power Dattebayo!" Naruto continued talking about who know what and well almost everyone but Yuki was listening. "We should get to the hokage right?" Sakura interrupted. "You mean Baa-chan?"Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and it's not polite to call her Baa-chan." sakura informed Naruto but he just waved it off. "We should get going you know?" Riannon suddenly spoke."Hai hai, ria-chan." Ai and Hano said in unsion.

" I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Why not? Besides, it sounds cute on you!"

Riannon,Ai and Hano continued arguing for sometime...no wait...a long time before kakashi interjected "Let's just report to the hokage".

To the hokage

"So the mission was a success right kakashi?"

"That's right hokage sama"

Riannon blocked out the rest of the conversation. _It was the same everytime we come to report to the hokage about the success of our mission._ She sighed and looked around. Ai and Hano looked just as bored no wait...even more bored that Riannon. She glanced at Yuki. She was just as attentive to what ever the hokage said. Naruto...well he was bored and happy at the same time...creepy...Riannon shook the thought and looked at Sakura who was still attentive to what the hokage was saying, as usual. She sighed and gave a glance at Sai. He was reading one of his books again... _wonder what's in those books... _Riannon sighed again. She closed her eyes, tired of this charade. _The same thing every time,every day,every..._"Riannon,Ai, Hano!" Her eyes snapped open."Were you paying attention at all?" Tusande asked the three of them. Before Ai or Hano could answer Riannon said "Sorry hokage- sama, we weren't". Tusande sighed.

"Like I was saying, war is going to befall our shinobi world again and we need to move our forces and people out of konoha, into safety. We suspect that the atasuki are behind this and their planning to attack the hidden rock. Half of our forces will go to the hidden rock to assist them, the other half will travel with our people to the hidden frost where our people will take refuge."

**OmgitisalineX3**

"Glad that was over" Ai,Hano and Naruto said in unsion. "Did you even listen? That was vital information the hokage told us you know?" Yuki and Sakura lectured them."Hai Hai. All I heard was that to be ready to move out in two days time"The trio said yet again,in unison. Riannon blocked out the 'excess' noise and continued to follow them. Her hand found it's way to the pendent her brothers gave her._ A war huh? I wonder if it'll be like that time..._

**Srry for the mistakes and plz review! Tys!**


End file.
